


Fiendin

by YoursTruly_ThisMaster (Yours_Truly_This_Master)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Face Slapping, Father/Son Incest, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Slapping, Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_This_Master/pseuds/YoursTruly_ThisMaster
Summary: FiendinInformal . : to have an intense craving, hankering, or desire for something.
Relationships: Background major Kingscholarcest, Farena Kingscholar/Cheka Kingscholar, Farena Kingscholar/Malleus Draconia, Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 10





	Fiendin

It had been ⊰an autumn night when his father had decided to pull him aside and talk him down. This man had seriously forgotten that Cheka wasn't a child anymore.

He stared the older man straight in the eyes. The accusations thrown at him by his own _father_ of all people were not pleasant. A low growl ripped from his throat. So what if Cheka was challenging his own father? He was his only son from the queen, his mother. Not that Cheka knows of any stray brother or sister he might have.

His ears fell flat on his head as he snarled at Farena in his face. Never had he thought that in his 18 years of life would he someday have to confess of it all.

"Oh dad, you have _absolutely no idea_ of what I want."

"Are you challenging me?"

"So what if I am? What are you going to do?"

This man in front of him had no idea of what Cheka wanted. What sinful fruit he was after. The young lion tried to hold his father's gaze and not let it stray to the wheat coloured skin of his revealed neck. 

"You want them."

His ears perked up. What? That was an absolute _joke_. He? He wanted his _uncle_? He wanted his _uncle's husband?_ Oh no. Farena was definitely very mistaken of whom Cheka exactly wanted. Of what Cheka exactly wanted. A low sardonic laugh ripped from his throat.

He had seen it year after year. From the tiny creak in the door as Farena constantly fucked Leona into his bed. Of the pants, the growls , of the loud wanton moans ripping from both of their throats.

And Cheka had looked. For years he had just spectated on. There were times when he had wanted to just burst into the room. He had imagined himself caressing that wheat coloured back, of the hot wet warmth of the older male's body. Of hearing the noises he would make all because of one _Cheka Kingscholar._

The knowing eyes of his uncle as Cheka's eyes strayed to Farena's figure more often than not did not help him a single bit. He trusts his uncle to keep silent about his private matters. Not when he often found himself staring into Leona's green eyes from his position outside the door.

And then he had seen. Farena had brought back another man who too warmed his bed numerous times a month. The passion almost equalled that in between the two brothers. This man had pale jade like skin which looked glowing in the moonlight. In contrast he had dark raven locks and a pair of even darker horns protruding from his head. He had the darkest of lashes framing pretty light green reptilian eyes. A faerie. 

And young Cheka had interacted with this man wearing robes darker than the night, whenever he could catch him. He was a kind man, really sweet under that indifferent exterior. Always indulging Cheka on his childish whims. Telling him age old tales. He had taken a strong liking to this horned man. He was more or less always around his uncle.

Years later he found himself attending the marriage between his uncle and this faerie. Malleus Draconia, the current ruler of the Valley of Thorns. Well, he was pleased that those two at least loved eachother. He won't ever wish for his uncle or even Malleus to be in a loveless marriage.

Farena had dominated his brother in law too. And Cheka knows. He knows that all of this still goes on behind closed doors, away from knowing eyes.

"Cheka, don't get ahead of yourself. They belong to _me_ and _me_ alone."

"Yet they are married and claimed eachother. And they share a bond you won't ever be able to break."

He threw a distressed look at Farena when he heard his growl. Before deciding that yes he was done being treated like a child any longer. He was a fully capable young man just at the beginning of the prime of his age. 

Before he knew what he was doing he had already pressed Farena onto his study and was very hell bent on making this man know who exactly was the one in charge here.

He slammed his lips onto the older lion's and forced his way inside. He opened his eyes to look into the very confused brown eyes of his father. When he pulled away a string of saliva connected their lips.

"You think too much _Farena Kingscholar_. It isn't uncle I am after. It is **_you_**."

"What-"

Without waiting for Farena to complete speaking he was back onto his mouth, ravishing him. The next kiss was way more dirtier and messier. It was all teeth and tongues and Cheka was sure that both of them are going to be left bruised once he is done with him.

He pressed his knee in between the other's legs and ground down hard onto the already semi erect shaft. A choked noise escaped the older lion under him which did nothing but stroke his ego. 

He pulled away to look down at the panting male glaring at him. For a good measure he ground his knee again and looked as Farena bit his lips hard enough to draw blood to stop the noises from escaping him.

A carnal emotion ripped from inside him. Never had he expected when he was a child that he would ever get his own father in his bed. But that's how he has become now. He grinned down at the older man, an animalistic grin with his fangs bared and full in sight.

He pressed his entire weight onto his hands trapping the one under him there. Bending down he whispered in the ear of Farena.

"Oh _Farena_ you have absolutely _no idea_ what i want. And **_you are mine._** " 

With a low chuckle he bit down on the other's ear before licking a stripe up the shell. A warning growl came from the man under him.

" _Cheka don't you dare."_

"Why not? You said to me once when I was younger that you will give me whatever I want. Are you going back on your words now? " He raised himself and blinked owlishly at the panting man under him with a faux look of innocence.

In the back of his mind he knew that whatever the three of them ever engaged in was widely frowned upon by the public. But this is something most of the males, whether blood related or not, engaged in in prides as big as theirs. Its a symbol of power and a show of dominance.

He looked down at the growling man and secretly lamented in a dim corner of his brain where he just wanted his father's approval. This was the man who had hugged him when nightmares disturbed him in his sleep. He was the one who bought him all he wanted, no questions asked. This was the man who carried him on his shoulders when he was a child. He was the one behind whom he hid when his mother or uncle was out to scold him.

But this was also the man whom he had watched through that narrow creak in the door, dominate numerous year after year. Take them to his bed and make sure they knew who ruled them. Whether any lioness or lion, even Farena's childhood best friend and uncle Leona. Time after time he had watched that strong back, of the strength rippling beneath that skin, of the power he held in his hands. And Cheka was fascinated. He was intrigued. And like a moth to the flame, he drew in. It's true. Farena might be the man he looks up to the most, but he is also the only man whom Cheka wants to completely dominate. Completely own.

He mentally sighed. Oh well. He has come far enough, might as well make his wildest fantasies come true.

_**"That clearly did NOT include me!"** _

The king roared. Cheka grimaced at the loud voice. He raised one hand to go and grab Farena's throat while his other went up to rub at his own ears. Seriously. He now understands from where he got all his energy. He pressed down harder at the man's throat restricting his breath .

Dark eyes stared down at his _father_ who was clawing at his hand. Frowning he said in a low voice.

"I seriously wonder if you will be this loud when I press you down and bend you over." A threatening growl was his only response.

"Be a good kitten and listen to me." Saying so he bent down and licked at the blood dripping from Farena's lips. Lapping it up and sucking on the wound. A primal groan escaped his throat. Damn, he was absolutely delicious. He bit down on the wound and sucked on the fresh blood which flowed freely.

He let go to look the other in the eye. Of the flush on his cheeks, the swollen kiss bitten lips. The hooded eyes staring at him. Rage and lust clouding the dark chocolate coloured eyes. There was a challenge in them, one Cheka would gladly accept. He bent down again to kiss Farena.

He was absolutely addicted. He now understands why those people constantly returned to Farena night after night. This man was absolutely addictive. A hand came up to tangle in his wild messy hair of a mane and pulled on it, hard. A groan escaped his throat as he pulled away.

He glared down at the man who looked like he was utterly at peace as if his son wasn't planning on bending him over. Honestly, it unsettled him a bit how two faced Farena could be. A moment ago he was ready to rip Cheka's head off and now he looks totally at content. 

"Fine. I will listen. But if that's the best you got, then don't waste my time and go back to your room and let me retire for the night." 

Cheka looked down at the man who looked so similar to himself. Staring into the dark feline like eyes where a stormy chaos was brooding. That expression spoke one of arrogance and pride. Of power and a challenge. Cheka could feel rage bubbling up inside him. Oh he will make sure to wipe that smug smirk clean off his face till the thing he would only be screaming is Cheka's name.

He sighed once before diving in to bite the other's ear hard. He tasted the metallic taste of blood burst on his tastebuds. Sharp nails dragged across his biceps leaving thin trails of blood. If Farena is bruised, then that is his problem to deal with, not Cheka's.

The hand at Farena's throat travelled down the expanse of the bared skin, down the hard muscles of the plane of his chest . Sharp nails dragged sensually across the wheat coloured skin leaving red trails in their wake. He stood back up and lifted his free hand to wipe his lips. 

"Are you seriously planning on biting my skin off?"

"I can now that you say it."

He stepped back before grabbing Farena's thighs and parting them forcefully before settling in between them. He pushed back down the figure who was trying to lift himself back up. (Cheka snorted when a 'oof' came from the man below him.) He grabbed the other's chin and tilted his head back before going to suck marks on the revealed neck. He heard a snort from above and felt a vein in his head throb.

Exactly _How_ smug was this man?! 

He growled and buried his face in his neck before biting down hard at the juncture till his skin broke. He lapped at the blood which flowed from the bite. Cheka could feel the blood dropping down his skin where nails dug hard. Not very smug now are you? Removing the hand from his chin he used it to rub at a perked up nub from the thin fabric before pinching it hard. A choked noise escaped the man below him.

From the corner of his eye he could see the man clenching his jaw to not let out any sound. Deeming the position uncomfortable enough he manhandled Farena till only his legs knee down were hanging from the edge of the desk. He raised himself a bit to look down at the blown out pupils of Farena.

The image he saw in them, was it even himself? This crazed beast with a mad grin and predatory gaze was him? Meh. He pinched the nipple again for a good measure before rubbing it in between his thumb and index fingers. Seeing the man turn his face away bothered Cheka very much.

Giving a mocking sigh he used his free hand to go and grab his chin again for the nth time. Seriously Farena, look at him. Cheka is standing over you, not to the side. Unless he wants clone magic and needs more than one Cheka to fuck him. Well, that can wait. He has plenty of time to test that out.

"Seriously Farena, look at me." The faux innocence and whine sounded mocking even to his own ears. He continued to rub the bud under his fingers. Well now he had turned the king's face towards himself but he couldn't do anything to the averted eyes. 

A sound somewhere in between a frustrated sigh and growl left his lips. Fine. Of that's how he is gonna play then Cheka will play along. Seriously, why is Farena so fussy?! Leona aint so troublesome. This man is making him both aroused and throbbing with sheer rage at the same time. 

" _Fine."_ Without a warning he forced his way through the clenched lips and thrust two fingers into the mouth. Pressing down on the wet muscle he toyed along with the appendage. He was pleased with the groan he was able to elicit from the about silent man who is otherwise very loud and vocal. Meanwhile the hand on the older's chest left its very comfortable spot on his muscled chest to finally decide and rip open the thin cloth covering his body.

Cheka's eyes followed the defined muscles down to the v of his pelvic area which disappeared behind the waistband. Bending down he attached his lips to one of the perked up buds to suck and lick at the appendage. He clamped down hard around the bud. A loud noise somewhere in between a moan and growl ripped from Farena's throat. The figure under him arched up , pressing himself closer to the boy over him. The hand tangled in his messy locks gripped harder pressing his head closer to Farena's chest. Cheka licked around the bite to soothe the wound. 

He lifted himself up to peacefully smile down at the man who had a blush high on his cheeks. Saliva dripped down his chin while hooded eyes stared at him. Cheka had accepted the game, and he will make sure to play it.

The game might be Farena's , but they will play it according to Cheka's rules. 

He removed the fingers from his mouth to look at the digits coated in saliva. Bringing it up to his mouth he licked at it while holding the eye contact. 

"I am surprised you submitted so easily." A throaty voice replied him.

"I can beat you up brat."

"I have seen your pictures of when you were my age, and it can't be anymore obvious that I obviously am stronger and more developed than you _dad_."

A growl. He could see Farena sitting up and adjusting himself to for Cheka in between his legs. And then he was pulled down while lips slammed against his own. A harsh bite to his lips and the tangy taste of blood flooded their senses. Low groans ripped from their throats. A hand came up to cup cheek while legs wrapped around his waist. Grabbing the slender waist he pulled the older closer to himself.

He glared at the smug smirk and hooded eyes of the male. Cheka _loathed_ being looked down on. He hates being treated like an inferior, like a joke to just be played off. A lick to his lips. A mock. A challenge. He grabbed the tongue in between his teeth and bit down hard till he tasted blood. A punch of his jaw threw him off to the side.

Holding onto the desk to balance himself to not fall straight on the floor he grabbed his jaw. It would definitely form a nasty bruise. He grimaced thinking of all the curious questions he would have to answer next day. That's. It. A bitch is dying tonight. He looked up to see Farena covering his mouth and only a pair of dark chocolate coloured eyes bore holes through him. If looks could kill, Cheka would surely be 10ft under the ground by now.

A sadistic laugh ripped itself from his throat. He grabbed Farena's hair and pulled him to look him in the eye. That seemed to be something he had been avoiding for a while now. He gave an innocent sweet smile.

"This is just the beginning, don't tell me your old bones are tired already?"

"You fucking shi-"

"I guess that is a no. Good. I am gonna keep you awake for a long while now. Hope you don't have to wake up early tomorrow, even if you do, who the fuck cares?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me just because I teased you. Main sexy scenes are next chapter. Wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I just write?
> 
> Anyways, @XFever233


End file.
